Episode 4868 (4th August 2000)
Plot Hayley makes Bethany a christening gown. Linda passes her driving test first time. Candice lies to her mum to go to the christening, bringing boyfriend Darren Michaels with her. Gary is frustrated when Paula comes to stay and his time is wasted by a run-around fare. The Platts have Bethany christened at St. Paul's Church but David runs away from there and misses the ceremony. Roy stands in as Godfather. Hayley and Candice are Godmothers. Mike is furious to read Ken's Weatherfield Gazette article damning his working policies. He accuses Deirdre of stabbing him in the back, refusing to believe that she had nothing to do with it. Candice's mum drags her away from the christening party, upsetting everyone and making Sarah cry. The Platts are horrified when David is brought home by the police having been caught shoplifting. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Karen Phillips - Suranne Jones *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Edna Miller - Joan Kempson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Emma Taylor - Angela Lonsdale *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paula Shipley - Joanne Rowden *Warren Shipley - Dean Worswick *Darren Michaels - Bruno Langley *Gemma Richards - Caroline Sugden *Philip Harper - Andrew Norris *Jenny - Natalie Lawless *Jessica - Olwen May *Mrs Stowe - Paula Simms Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Roy's Rolls *Park Road B&B - Living room and hallway *St. Paul's Church - Interior and exterior *Unknown streets in Weatherfield Notes *Last appearance of Sophie Webster until 19th November 2000. *Billy Mallett (Lewis Ablett) and Becky Mallett (Megan Foster) are credited but don't appear. *Bruno Langley makes a pre-Todd Grimshaw appearance as Darren Michaels. When the character of Michaels returned in Episode 4996 on 4th March 2001, Langley was already established as Todd. Nicholas Zabel was therefore cast in the part and acted in a scene where he played alongside Langley. *In a reference to real world events, Audrey Roberts suggests christening Bethany Platt with the additional middle name of 'Elizabeth', as the ceremony (and broadcast of this episode) coincided with the Queen Mother's 100th birthday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David causes trouble at the christening, and Mike is furious about Ken's article. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,460,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Jessica Lundy (to a confrontational Marion Stowe): "I wish your mouth were as small as your mind." Category:2000 episodes